Good company
by hachidori
Summary: The twins decided to visit Haruhi's home. When something they didn't expect happenned...but is it that bad? HikaruxHaruhi


**Hi, it's my first fanfiction about Ouran high school host club! it's a oneshot since don't have the time to write a lot of chapters... and I might do a lot of mistakes because I'm still learning english.**

**It's about Hikaru and Haruhi! And it may contains HikaruxKaoru acting, so Don't read if you don't like those pairings! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school host club!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**-**That's so mean of you Hikaru! Saying things like that... Said a blushing red haired boy, looking embarassed by what his twin brother just said. His eyes were full of tears and he was looking away, hiding his face.

His brother's eyes widened as he realised what he just said. Water could be seen in his eyes and a light shade of pink was on his cheeks. He stared in Kaoru's orange eyes and started to feel guilty.

-Koaru...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say anything that could hurt your feelings... Hikaru said as he was pulling his twin closer to him, Will you forgive me?

-Hikaru... How can I stay mad when you are talking to me this way... Kaoru's eyes softened. He smiled and giggled along with Hikaru. Both of them rested their forehead against each other's as they looked at their almost identical twin.

-KYAAAAAAAAAA! Brotherly love is so beautiful! Screamed two girls looking at them with hearts floating at the top of their heads.

-I don't get why they are still saying that after all this time... A brown haired girl dressed in boys' uniform said when she walked past them.

-We've already explained that to you, Haruhi. That would be boring if we had to explain it over and over again. The twin brothers said in unison.

-I understand why they like it, in a way, but I don't understand why they are continuing to like it after all this time...

-Haruhi...Haruhi...you still have a lot to learn about girls... The twins noticed as they shook their heads slowly in desapointement.

-Huh? What does that mean? She said, confused a bit, but still calm.

-Nooooothing! They said smiling mischievously. Haruhi looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

-Hey! Haruhi! We planned on going to our cottage in a mountain this Week-end! You can come with us! Hikaru asked happily as his brother looked at him surprised and wondering what he was talking about so suddenly.

-No

-Why!? It would be so fun! Just the three of us!

-I said No!

-But!

-No!

Hikaru took a breath as he was about to say something, but he just frowned and turned around. He walked to a table and sat down soon followed by his brother. Haruhi continued her way, she was used to her friend's change of mood when she refused something.

-Hikaru...Are you trying to ask Haruhi out? Kaoru said calmly

-What?! Of course not! I just wanted her to come with us, she likes nature doesn't she? He answered blushing lightly, and looking at his hands.

-Yeah, but you asked her so suddenly...she surely can't agree to something so sudden.

-I guess you're right...

----------------------------------------------------------

-I'm home dad!

-Welcome home dear Haruhi!! Guess who's visiting you? A gril-looking man said, almost jumping on his daughter.

-Who?

-Hey Haruhi! Kaoru said

-Long time no see! Hikaru continued

-Hikaru?? Kaoru?? What are you doing here?! Haruhi screamed, not believing her eyes.

-As you can see, they came to see you! They said you didn't want to go with them at their cottage...so they decided to come here instead, great idea, neh? Her dad explained. Unfortunatly, I have work to do tonight... so Haruhi-chan, Take good care of our guests! I'm counting on you! Bye bye!!

-But! Dad!! However it was already too late her dad was already gone. She turned around to face the twins. She sighed and came in the living room, where they were sitting.

-Hikaru, I told you it wasn't a good idea to come here without telling her.

-Her dad seemed to be happy about it, and if she knew, we wouldn't be able to come...She never wants to do anything with us...it's boring

-You know that I am in front of you, right?

-Yes, we do.

-Then why are you talking...ah never mind...What do you want to do? She sighed

- I want to watch a movie! I bought one yesterday! Hikaru said as he took a DVD case from his bag. Where is your dvd player?

- I save my money to by one. We had one, but it broke last month. Haruhi answered, We rarely use it anyway...

-Oh, then I will use my portable one...I'll connect it on the TV.

Hikaru took a wire and connected an end to the television's screen and the other one to the DVD player. He took out the DVD from its case and put it in the player. Then he finaly pressed the play button, but nothing happened.

-I think your TV's broken. He said

Without saying anything, she walked to the screen and pressed the 'power' button.

-Woah! How did you do that?! Kaoru asked as she sighed once again.

-It's magic! I press the button and it switches on! she said sarcastically.

-Wow...at home, all our TVs switch on when we wants it to...

-It's probably because, someone else press the power button for you...Anyway! let's watch that movie...What's the title.

-_Freezing Rain. _The twins said in unison.

-Freezing rain? isn't suppose to come out on DVD next month?

-Yes, so what?

_They have enough money to buy it I guess... _she thought as she sat down on the floor to watch the movie. The twins looked at her strangely because they were used to sit on a chair or a couch to watch movies, but they sat down on the floor like she did.

The movie was kind of scary, rain was pouring on a city and soon after that, the temperature went down, so all the water froze and everyone was trapped inside their houses, buildings, schools, etc. During two weeks they were stuck inside. Some of them panicked and tried to escape, but when they got out, they died because of the too cold temperature...

-What a boring movie! Hikaru said after an hour of watching.

-It isn't what I expected. let's do something else...

-Hikaru, Kaoru, don't you want to know how it ends?

-Why? It's predictable, the survivors will be the redhead girl, the smart guy and the kid. They said

She got up, without anymore questions, and walked to the kitchen.

-I'll bring some cookies.

The twins looked at one another and followed her. They stared at Haruhi who was searching for the cookie bag, after some time Kaoru was no longer looking at the girl, he noticed that there was something white that was blocking his view outside the window. He walked near it.

- Snow? It's snowing! It's a real storm outside!

- Stop it Kaoru, I know it's a lie!

-No it's not! Hikaru, it really is snowing outside!

Hikaru came and tried to look outside, he saw nothing, but wind and snow. Soon the three of them were gazing outside, surprised by the sudden change in weather.

-Aren't you scared that your house might be destroy by the wind?

A vein popped on Haruhi's head.

-My house isn't made of wood and straw.

They didn't reply anything, amazed by the scenery. However the two guys suddenly got an idea, both at the same time, they looked at each other with an evil grin.

-So, Haruhi, I guess we will have to sleep over tonight!

-What?!... Hummm... I guess I can't leave you two outside with this snow... You'll sleep with my dad then!

But as if on cue, the phone rang.

-Hello, who is it?

_-Hi Haruhi! It's your daddy!_

-Dad?

-_Yes Sorry! I can't go home tonight, it's too dangerous with the snow storm! I guess your friends are still here?_

-Yes.

_-Oh! That's a big problem, We are painting my room, so there is only your room left, I think they will be forced to sleep on the floor...That's sad! Please tell them that I apologies!_

_-_Okay Dad...

-S_ee you later Haruhi-chan! Good night!_

-Yeah Dad...'night

She hang up and sighed. The brown haired slowly walked back where the twins were.

-My dad told me that he can't come back home tonight because of the storm and that he is sorry, but since we are painting his room, you can't sleep there...so you'll have to sleep on the floor.

-There is another option. Said the twins with a dangerous grin.

_-_Really? What is it? She asked, confused.

-Sharing your bed!

-What?! Never! There is no way I will accept this...

-----------------------------------

_How did I end up like that? With Kaoru to my left and Hikaru to my right...in MY bed! _

Haruhi was unconfortable, a single bed wasn't big enough for 3 people, so they were really close to each other. The twins were already asleep. Only the wind could be heard. After about 15 mnutes, Haruhi closed her eyes and soon fell deeply asleep.

She didn't feel Hikaru moving in his sleep and unconsciously pushing the two other away. Unfortunatly Kaoru was the one at the other side of the bed, so he fell on the floor. He woke up suddenly, feeling the coldness of the room. He got up on his feet and came back under the cover. The redhead boy looked at the clock that was showing _12:11, _thenhe turned around, snuggled onto Haruhi's back and dozed off.

Some times later, Hikaru moved again probably because there wasn't enough space for him and that he was between the wall and Haruhi's bed. Once again Kaoru fell, waking up as his body touched the ice-cold floor.

-I understand...I'll leave you alone. He mumbled, picking up some blankets that were hanging at a chair.

The younger twin found a way to sleep confortably on the carpet in the living room. He yawned and as he was closing his eyes he smiled at the thought of Hikaru's face when he'll wake up the next day.

----------------------------------------------

Hikaru was always moving trying to get as much space as possible. However, after some time, he was less covered by the blankets, so he stopped moving to come back under the cover. He unconsciously realised that there was someone warm next to him. It attracted him and soon he was hugging that person. He probably thought that it was Kaoru, since he was used to sleep with him, but it wasn't. Haruhi was so deeply asleep that she just let him do so. They were more confortable than when Kaoru was with them. There was much more space, however, they were both close to each other in the middle of the bed.

Haruhi sensed something that tickled her ear. She tried to removed it with her hand, but when she noticed that she couldn't, the girl quickly opened her eyes. What was tickling Haruhi's ear, was Hikaru's breath. She relaxed when she knew what it was. Without bothering to wonder why she liked the feeling of being that close to her friend, she closed her eyes and snuggled onto him.

------------------------------------------

The sun was shining, Kaoru was slowly getting up, he stirred and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock, it showed 10 o'clock. Wondering why his brother wasn't up already, he made his way to Haruhi's bedroom and opened quietly the sliding door. As he entered the room, the younger twin held back a giggle. His eyes softened at how cute they were. He walked closer to look at them. Hikaru had a gentle smile on his lips, hugging his friend like he would do for a teddy bear. Haruhi didn't look to mind though. Kaoru came closer, but soon he realize that he made a mistake, because his hair tickled Hikaru's cheek. His twin mumbled something and Kaoru walked quickly, but quietly out of the room.

When he got out, he heard someone gasping and a loud soon of something hiting the floor. He opened the door once again.

-Hikaru, can you be more careful, I almost break my arm when I fell.

-S...Sorry I'm not used to wake up with someone else than Kaoru beside me.

-I understand, but try to remember next time, okay? Haruhi said

_'Next time?' _Kaoru repeated in his head. With a smirk on his face, he came to say good morning to them.

----------------------------------

The next Monday, In the Third music room, Tamaki was talking about the 'wonderful' snowstorm.

-Have you tow saw it? It was soooo-

-White and boring. The twins said in unison.

-No, it was magical! It's so sad that I couldn't be with Haruhi...

-You couldn't we where with her!

-What??!! Don't tell me it's true!

-It is! It was confortable. Kaoru said

-I hope you didn't...you didn't dare to share the same bed as my precious daughter!

-I did not, but someone else did, right Hikaru?

Hikaru blushed bright red. He started to move his hands around trying to explain himself.

-It isn't what...what it looks like! I mean, there wasn't any bed left... I...I pushed Kaoru on the floor, so I... I... you know...

-I guess, you are a good company when it's cold. Haruhi smiled, popping in the dicussion all of a sudden.

Hikaru stared at her, surprised by that comment and his gaze followed her as Tamaki was telling her that her reaction was totaly wrong. He swallowed nervously, even if he didn't know why he was nervous. Seeing that Hikaru couldn't control his feelings, Kaoru took his hand and walked away with him.

-I guess I'm not alone in your heart anymore. Right Hikaru?

---------------------------------

**It's a weird way to end the story...isn't?**

**I don't know if I'll write another chapter or not...**

**Please read and review, say what you like and dislike about my fanficton! **


End file.
